Yaoi one shots ,fluff lemon UWU :3
by NightmareSparkles22yaoi
Summary: Yaoi fluff one shots... FREE COOKIES "HUGS EVERYONE" UWU. (CONFESSION ;3)
1. Prinxiety

thoughts are in italic and bold.

hope you enjoy!

-Virgil pov-

I was walking down the halls of Thomas's mind my arms full of the previews and document's to prepare for tomorrows video when I tripped on a rug. Before I could fall on my face someone grabbed my waist and swung me into their chest, the papers scattering everywere. I closed my eyes and grabbed the fabric of my saviours shirt. "Hey, Virgil Its ok. Open your eyes." /I recognized that voice- oh no please no anyone but him- no not him!/ "h-hey P…Princey" I stared into his eyes for a while him staring back at mine until I heard a voice. "DAD!" i pushed away from my Princey- **_WAIT NO HE'S NOT MINE!_** I was a blushing mess. I started gathering up the papers off the floor, but then Roman's hand brushed mine and I backed up against the wall. "Uh- alright Kiddo's I'm going to go to the meeting room- the other sides are already there see you when you uh- you know what- you guys have the day off! ok bye!" Saying that Dad ran off towards the meeting room. "Uh- Pr-Princey- what are you doing- *breath hitch*" "I'm cleaning up the papers?" "O-oh of course-"

-Roman's pov-

Gosh I love him- I could just eat him up- he's blushing so much- and from a little hand touch too- imagine what would happen if I- NO NO WAY YOU CAN DO **_THAT_** TO HIM!

"Uh- Pr-Princey- what are you doing-" *breath hitch*

"I'm cleaning up the papers?" "O-oh of course-" just one- just one- JUST ONE-! I lean in and place my lips against Virgil's. I back up and realise what I just did, and blush backing away. "Princey?" "S…sorry Virgil I just- I Like you a…a lot!" "Dummy, why didn't you do that sooner!?" "Wait what!" Anxiety pounced on His Princey, hugging him tightly.

-Anxiety pov-

 ** _DID HE REALLY JUST CONFESS TO ME! WHY DIDN'T HE DO THAT SOONER- GOD I LOVE HIM!_**

-No one pov-

"Come on!" "Wha- oof-" Before Virgil knew it he was being dragged into Princes room, and shoved on the bed "SIT!" "UH- O-OK…." Prince ran over and got a huge box out of the closet "Lets do this!" Virgil's face was flushed, he didn't know what was going on. Roman Pulled out a Disc, and put it in the drive, while pressing play on the remote. Virgil let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in 'its just a movie'. Roman jumped on the bed and cuddled up to Virgil.

Virgil instantly tensed up. "OH! Sorry! Uh- I'll sit in the chair if you want-" "its ok Princey, I'm just getting used to the feeling thats all" Virgil relaxed and laid his head on Romans chest, "NO WAY IT'S MULAN!!" "Well that's the only disney movie I could think of that you might like- sorry if its wrong-" "Its perfect Princey" Virgil Gave Roman a kiss on the cheek and cuddled up to him.

"I love you Princey"

"I love you too"

~Nightmare Sparkles~


	2. TODOBAKUDEKU, slight KamiSero

Bakugo walked into the shared dorm he had with Todoroki- all might had paired them together because they had a "shared passion" whatever that was supposed to mean. But he saw a green tuft off hair poking out of a corner. He turned only to find todoroki had pinned deku to the wall and was kissing him. "WHAT THE FUCK" todoroki looked up at him with lust filled eyes, "tch…" bakugo ran out and slammed the door. Running as far and as fast as he could away from the shared dorm, he kept running till he felt tears prick at his eyes "FUCK" NO this can't be happening…. The people I love… are together… I'll never be happy. Bakugo tripped being unable to see from all the tears running down his face. Until he was dragged into a room. "PUT ME *sob* DOWN…" Kaminari set him down on his bed "your not leaving until you tell me what's wrong!" *sob* "I CAN'T IT HURTS TOO MUCH!" Sero (Kaminari's boyfriend) walked into the dorm "WOAH- UH- sorry should I uh- come back later-" "NO" bakugo screamed "I was just leaving!" Bakugo stormed out and ran outside to the gardens. /Sero and Kaminaris view/ "Kami- babe- what's going on?" Said Sero "those eyes" said Kaminari "what?" Said Sero " those eyes, Bakugo was looking at me with bloodshot eyes, his pupils were shrinking, those are the eyes of someone who just had there heart broken, and…" said Kaminari. "A- and what?" Said Sero. "And someone who wants revenge- we need to keep an eye on him-" said Kaminari and Sero nodded his head with fear in his eyes, a matching look to Kaminari who was currently grabbing his phone to call Todoroki to ask him if everything was ok, but Todoroki beat him to it. He swiped the call button. "HAVE YOU SEEN BAKUGO???" Todoroki said- and for once he sounded- scared. "Todoroki what's going on?" "Me and Midoriya are in love with Bakugo and each other, and we planned this thing to confess but he saw us kissing and ran out before we could tell him how we feel!" Todoroki said, pain evident in his voice. Sero and Kaminari stood in awe. "Well, shit" "PLEASE, HAVE YOU SEEN HIM" he could now hear sobs- it was probably Izuku. "GARDENS HURRY" and then Kaminari hung up.

"My Lord-" said Sero… "well shit." Repeated Kaminari.

/GARDENS/

Todoroki ran as fast as he could Deku in his shadow following closely. Bakugo was laying on the ground crying. Izuku ran up and sat down beside him on his knees knowing he was probably going to get beat up. As Todoroki sat on the other side.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" "Kacchan- I- We- We love you. Both of us, but we also love each other." Deku spoke with a hint of fear in his voice. "Bakugo- we want to be with you- will you be with us?" Todoroki stated. Bakugo screamed "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THIS" "ITS NOT FUNNY STOP PULLING THESE DUMB TRICKS MY HEART CANT FUCKING TAKE IT!" Bakugo was now crying even more "ITS NOT A TRICK KACCHAN WE LOVE YOU!" bakugo sat up and was wiping his eyes. "R…really…" "of course! We were planning to confess but then you saw us and ran out before we could tell y-" before Todorki could finish Bakugo had him tangled in a passionate kiss, as he also did with Deku- "I've been waiting for that for so long-"

~Nightmare Sparkles~


	3. TODOBAKUDEKU even tho I ship kiribaku

Bakugo walked into the shared dorm he had with Todoroki- all might had paired them together because they had a "shared passion" whatever that was supposed to mean. But he saw a green tuft off hair poking out of a corner. He turned only to find todoroki had pinned deku to the wall and was kissing him. "WHAT THE FUCK" todoroki looked up at him with lust filled eyes, "tch…" bakugo ran out and slammed the door. Running as far and as fast as he could away from the shared dorm, he kept running till he felt tears prick at his eyes "FUCK" NO this can't be happening…. The people I love… are together… I'll never be happy. Bakugo tripped being unable to see from all the tears running down his face. Until he was dragged into a room. "PUT ME *sob* DOWN…" Kaminari set him down on his bed "your not leaving until you tell me what's wrong!" *sob* "I CAN'T IT HURTS TOO MUCH!" Sero (Kaminari's boyfriend) walked into the dorm "WOAH- UH- sorry should I uh- come back later-" "NO" bakugo screamed "I was just leaving!" Bakugo stormed out and ran outside to the gardens. /Sero and Kaminaris view/ "Kami- babe- what's going on?" Said Sero "those eyes" said Kaminari "what?" Said Sero " those eyes, Bakugo was looking at me with bloodshot eyes, his pupils were shrinking, those are the eyes of someone who just had there heart broken, and…" said Kaminari. "A- and what?" Said Sero. "And someone who wants revenge- we need to keep an eye on him-" said Kaminari and Sero nodded his head with fear in his eyes, a matching look to Kaminari who was currently grabbing his phone to call Todoroki to ask him if everything was ok, but Todoroki beat him to it. He swiped the call button. "HAVE YOU SEEN BAKUGO???" Todoroki said- and for once he sounded- scared. "Todoroki what's going on?" "Me and Midoriya are in love with Bakugo and each other, and we planned this thing to confess but he saw us kissing and ran out before we could tell him how we feel!" Todoroki said, pain evident in his voice. Sero and Kaminari stood in awe. "Well, shit" "PLEASE, HAVE YOU SEEN HIM" he could now hear sobs- it was probably Izuku. "GARDENS HURRY" and then Kaminari hung up.

"My Lord-" said Sero… "well shit." Repeated Kaminari.

/GARDENS/

Todoroki ran as fast as he could Deku in his shadow following closely. Bakugo was laying on the ground crying. Izuku ran up and sat down beside him on his knees knowing he was probably going to get beat up. As Todoroki sat on the other side.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" "Kacchan- I- We- We love you. Both of us, but we also love each other." Deku spoke with a hint of fear in his voice. "Bakugo- we want to be with you- will you be with us?" Todoroki stated. Bakugo screamed "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THIS" "ITS NOT FUNNY STOP PULLING THESE DUMB TRICKS MY HEART CANT FUCKING TAKE IT!" Bakugo was now crying even more "ITS NOT A TRICK KACCHAN WE LOVE YOU!" bakugo sat up and was wiping his eyes. "R…really…" "of course! We were planning to confess but then you saw us and ran out before we could tell y-" before Todorki could finish Bakugo had him tangled in a passionate kiss, as he also did with Deku- "I've been waiting for that for so long-"

~Nightmare Sparkles~


End file.
